


Inferno

by carolss



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: é um lugar bem entediante





	Inferno

As pessoas falam muita coisa sobre o inferno, que é um lugar de tristeza e dor, o que eles não falam muito é como o lugar é chato. Ou pelo menos essa era a opinião de Summer Smith, que após uma semana como rainha do inferno chegou a conclusão que a única coisa que ela gostava no local era seu marido e da coroa de ouro que ele deu para ela (embora não tanto do trono feito de ossos ao lado do dele já que apesar de ter um certo estilo esse era bem desconfortável). Quando ela apontou esse fato para seu Lucius ele cruzou seus braços, e disse :

"Oh eu sinto por meu reino não ser tão interessante quanto a vida na sua cidadezinha minha rainha"

"Não faça essa cara. Eu estou apenas dizendo que você podia colocar umas lojas ou um cinema. Trabalhar em comércio definitivamente poderia contar como uma punição adequada para almas pecaminosas"

"Eu vou considerar isso" o diabo disse meio irritado consigo mesmo por não ter tido essa idéia antes.


End file.
